buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:S Ultimate Booster 4: Buddy Again Vol.1 ～Welcome Back Heisei Fighters～/@comment-25521923-20190624121423
Cards revealed in today's stream: Wonderland walker, Alice Size: 2 POWER: 5000/ Critical: 2/ Defense: 5000 (Folktale) (Dungeon world) Reduce the size of original Size 1 (Folktale) monster by 1. CounterActivateYou may call an original Size 1 and below (Folktale) monster from your hand by paying the cost. You may only use this effect once per turn. CounterActivateDuring each player's attack phase you may put 1 original Size 1 or below (Folktale) monster on your field into the soul of a (Folktale) item or spell on your field. If you do so, stand this card. Hyper rainbow vision, Shadowscare Size: 1 POWER: 6000/ Critical: 1/ Defense: 1000 (Neodragon) (Star dragon world) If there's a original size 2 and above (Neodragon) on your field, reduce the size of this card by 1. "Rainbow vision view" When a card enters your (Neodragon) soul, look at 3 cards from the top of your deck, put 1 of them into gauge, add 1 to hand and discard the rest or send them into the soul of a monster on your field. "Rainbow vision view" can only be activated once per turn. Soulguard Reminisce holy knight, Kamil Size: 2 POWER: 6000/ Critical: 1/ Defense: 5000 (Adventurer/ Knight) (Dungeon world) (Knight) with this card in soul cannot be destroyed or returned back to hand by your opponent's card effect. When this card gets discarded from your hand and there's an (Adventurer) item on your field, put the top of your deck into gauge, draw 1 and you gain 1 life. Kaleid staff, Kaleidbane Item POWER: 6000/ Critical: 2 (Adventurer/ Dungeon enemy/ Staff/ Weapon) (Dungeon world) costPay 1 gauge, put the top of your deck into this card's soul. If there's an (Adventurer) monster on your field, all monsters on your field cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effect and it gets POWER +6000! If there's an (Dungeon enemy) monster on your field, all monsters on your field cannot be returned to hand by your opponent's card effect and it gets Defense +6000! attackSoulguard Happiness wonderland! Spell (Folktale) (Dungeon world) Set You may only Set 1 "Happiness wonderland!" on your field. All (Folktale) on your field gets POWER +5000 for each of this card's soul! If there are 3 or more souls in this card, all (Folktale) on your field gets Critical +2! When a card enters this card's soul, draw 2. You may only use this effect once per turn. Soulguard Dragon force "Style of restrain" Item POWER: 8000/ Critical: 2 (Star/ Weapon) (Legend/ Star dragon world) conditionThere are 2 or more (Dragonarms) in the soul of a (Neodragon) with "Zodiac" in name. This card on the field cannot be destroyed, returned to hand and the ability cannot be nullified. If there's monster with "Zodiac" in name on your field or in your drop, all card on your opponent's field cannot Move and they cannot stand during stand phase! Penetrateattack Evil deity guidance, Evil spirit disaster formation Spell (Summon/ Hundred demon) cost Pay 1 life. Choose 1 of the 2. You may only cast "Evil deity guidance, Evil spirit disaster formation" once per turn. -Add up to 2 different monster with "Yamigedo" in name from your deck to hand, shuffle the deck. If you added 2, discard 1 card from hand. -CounterCall a (Hundred demon) monster from your drop by paying the cost Belnui shoot Spell (Defense) (Star dragon world) You may only cast this if there's a (Prism dragon) on your field. costPay 1 gauge. CounterChoose 1 of the 2. -During this turn all cards on your opponent's field gets POWER -5000, Defense -5000! -Discard 1 soul from a card on your opponent's field, destroy it.